Old Man McGucket
|image = McGucket2.png |voice = Alex Hirsch |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |fullname = McGucket |alias = Old Man McGucket Local kook |personality = Crazy |appearance = Long white beard Cast on right arm Long reddish warty nose |goal = Wants attention |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = wife(possible) Lake Gravity Falls Ranger wife(possible) McGucket Son |quote = "Old Man McGucket, local kook."}} Old Man McGucket is the oldest known resident of Gravity Falls, and is described as the town's "local kook." He is also the father of a park ranger. History Old Man McGucket is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," running up to everyone and telling them that he actually saw The Gobblewonker, and that it badly damaged his boat but he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. Later, it turns out that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son never wants to spend time with him anymore. He also tells the twins that he also made a homicidal pterodactyl when his wife left him and an 80 ton 'shame bot' when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. He then went back inside his machine to continue work on a death ray. McGucket appears next in "Headhunters". He was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. He also asks if the wax statues are alive and if he can survive the wax man uprising to which Mabel answers yes. Dipper and Mabel later finds him at the junkyard near a dog house. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left hand most frequently, and he responds to them by waving his right hand, which has a caiman on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", McGucket rows the gondola that Mabel and 'Lil Gideon use on their date. In the episode "Dipper vs. Manliness", McGucket is seen drinking coffee at the Greasy's Diner. McGucket also attends Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party Queen crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library to eat books. Physical appearance Old Man McGucket is the old town kook of Gravity Falls. He sports a long white beard with a band-aid, and has shown the ability to use it as a limb. He has a large pink nose as well as a cast on his arm. He wears an old brown hat and brown overalls which is covered by his unusually large beard. Around his feet he wears white bandages. He also has a bandage on his beard. He is missing many teeth and has one gold tooth. Personality McGucket is the town kook, and is, as the title implies, mildly crazy. However, it is shown that he is quite intelligent, as he has created enormous robotic machines. This plays into his insanity, as he uses them for things like getting attention from his son. Appearances Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Gravity Falls residents